


争吵

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】pwp我的男朋友随时随地都想要。





	争吵

Eddie最近十分烦恼。

自从Venom再次出现，互相表明心意并且真正意义上相互结合后，他就不分场合地侵犯自己。

Eddie在公厕隔间惬意地解决包在尿袋里的废弃物，完事后Venom把挂在顶端的晶黄色液体舔掉，给软趴趴的可爱小东西进行缠绵的抚慰，然后在隐藏黄色污垢的马桶前射精，都被Venom毫无保留地吞下肚去。  
浴室里就更不用说了，甜蜜爱人身体全裸，蜜色皮肤在雾气中显得更加诱人。到最后浴缸里混合各种体液和肥皂泡，Eddie无力地依靠在墙上，比洗澡之前更加疲惫，肛口红肿颤动，肥嫩的肠肉外翻。

起初Eddie想这些行为只是新爱人对交配行为的探索，可能一两次过后他就不会再像这样越矩。所以Eddie每次都心软，只是减少巧克力分量小做惩罚。

但是Venom并没有领会到寄主的警告，居然在Mrs.Chen的杂货店对后口强行插入，可怜的Eddie没有任何准备，突如其来的疼痛和扩张让他推倒了面前的甜品货架。

“Venom我告诉你，不许再那样做！我受够了！”  
给Mrs.Chen解释自己只是头晕不小心碰倒货架，Eddie在街上愤怒地对Venom发脾气。  
**抱歉，Eddie，我只是很想触摸你。**  
“触摸？！你…”  
**非常抱歉Eddie。**  
  
他深沉沙哑的声音在Eddie的脑中回荡。 虽然这个寄生虫很讨厌，但如果我不包容他，他在地球上就不会再有安身之处了。  
“好吧，今天不许吃炸薯球了。”  
Venom暗自高兴，甚至忘了Eddie称他为寄生虫。

 

港口集装箱卸货的短工已经不足以养活他们两个人。正当Eddie在报纸夹缝里苦苦寻找两个人都适合的工作（比如屠宰场就不行，Venom会吃掉所有动物），电话打进来。  
“Eddie Brock，是我。世界还是需要你这位黑白两道都能来回游走的特殊记者。”

 **Eddie，是谁？**  
是我的上一任老版。

“生命基金会那一票干得很漂亮，是我没有考虑到事实会有这么严重。”  
“我早就说过，只是你甘愿屈于淫威。”  
“希望你回来工作，我会给你更大的办公室。”  
“我的办公室在路上，不过你可以考虑给我配备一辆新的摩托车。”  
“一切都没问题，等我确认过你真的准备好之后。明天下午6点我在第一次见面的地方等你，算是一个，呃…面试吧。”

太棒了！可以继续做自己喜欢的事，顺便养家糊口。 不过我要怎么通过这该死的面试？…应该很容易吧，我都和他工作那么些年了。  
**这是什么意思？**  
意味着我可以继续养活你了。  
**我可以多吃点巧克力吗？**  
当然，宝…我是说，Venom。  
**你可以叫我宝贝，Eddie，你也是我的宝贝。**

高档酒店脚下光可鉴人的大理石地板和头上倾泻而下的水晶吊灯，考究用具的和每天一换的插花，Eddie打心底厌恶虚伪的一切。不过今天不算，他心情意外好。  
**你很高兴。**  
是的。待会儿见到我老板你待在我体内要要安安静静，知道吗?

**OK,Eddie.My love.**

 

在老板面前坐下来，面前是五十美金的咖啡，还不如一块的啤酒。不过真皮沙发太过舒适，像天鹅羽软垫包住了他整个臀部。这让他想起家里那个勉强能称作皮质的沙发。  
虽然皮革大部分已经剥落，露出内部的织物，但是它却是Eddie与Venom第一次结合的地方。回忆朝温暖湿润的方向延伸，血色舌头在喉咙里，干呕和快感并存，触手抚过大腿根刺刺酥麻的感觉…  
Damn，这个时候我在想什么！

 **亲爱的Eddie，你的心跳在加速。**  
你给我闭嘴。

“Brock，我只想和你聊聊天，以及确保你不会再在收集到所有有利证据前做出鲁莽举动。”  
“行。”  
“所以，Brock。你是怎么…我是说，听说生命基金会的火箭爆炸时你和Carlton两个人都在现场，那么你是怎么…。”  
“是运气，运气救了我”

 **我可不是什么运气，我是Venom，强大到可以保护你活下来。**  
你说的没错，但是我不能告诉他你的存在。你既然和我共生，我就要保护好你。  
**我可以咬下他的脑袋吗？**  
“NO！”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，我的意思是…嗯…运气这种东西在我这种愚蠢到不惜一切代价追求真相的记者身上说不通对吧？”

Venom已感到极大的不快，不愿意最喜欢的人类将自己做出最大牺牲让他活命的行为说成简简单单的运气。

他决定给寄主一些惩罚。

 

面前这个被Eddie称为老板的人永远不会知道，在他面前的这个男人正被外星共生体玩弄。

无数条黑色细丝来回轻轻搔过脚底，缠住脚踝。平时最不容易触摸到的地方最敏感。这是Venom读取神经信号得到的结论。于是膝盖内部、耳后都在被温柔地黑色小舌舔舐。  
…嗯…  
酥麻的电流穿过全身，是暧昧的触感。Eddie必须忍住发出一切声音。

这可是决定我们以后能不能继续生活的重要谈话，你可不能搞砸这一切。  
Eddie在脑中发出警告。

Venom没有回应。  
触手滑过紧实的大腿，有节奏地用力按摩会阴，也就是菊口和囊袋根部之间的区域。这里是男性除了龟头、前列腺外的敏感点之一。

“嗯…”  
该死，这又是他妈的什么新花样！？  
没有回答。

老板还在与自己谈话，而共生体又无视他的警告。Eddie只有使出最大力气忍住发出关于舒适的音节，然后交叉着手放在腿上以掩饰已经顶起帐篷的裆部。

Venom分化出与人类无异的软黏口腔，包裹住两个易碎的软球，再生出黑色舌头柔情地拨弄囊袋，让它们在异生嘴里尽情翻滚。  
黑色触丝延着茎物充满活力的筋脉爬上龟头，翻出包皮摩擦冠状沟的缝隙，再探入马眼搅动。  
“…哈…咳！！”  
Eddie试图用干咳掩盖喘息。  
另两股股触丝从背后游走到胸前，望了望可怜的乳头，它们现在已经经肿胀挺立。先是反复揉捻、用力按压，然后缠住，最后生出吸盘吸食。乳头像两粒熟透的莓果等待少女摘取。

“…哈… 咳！咳！”  
“还好吧Brock，你生病了吗？”  
老板看他咳嗽不止，事务性地关心下属。  
“呃…没错，感冒引起的哮喘，一定是这样。”  
“如果你能再次回来，我希望你立刻能工作，你明白吧。”  
“是的。”

触手从会阴转向菊口。菊口已经开启，层层叠叠的褶皱如同粉色丝绒一般，即使内心空虚黑暗，也会为其反转自我，拥抱整个世界。  
每一处褶皱都一抽一抽地凝结出露珠般的液体，触手慢而小心地进入，谨慎得仿佛在进行神圣的祭祀。像是在在拨动竖琴，轻柔优雅地在褶皱间撩拨。

“哈…咳咳咳！嗯！”  
突如其来的异响惊动了老板，也惊动了邻桌。不能再这样下去了，至少不能在这么多人前。自己一定会忍不住，被黑色外星生物爬满全身的样子也会展露在旧金山的顶层人物面前。

“…嗯…我刚想起我预约了医生半小时后见面，任由我这样子下去…短时间内…也不能好好工作…所以能否允许我先离开。”  
“当然可以，我总是将工作效率放在首位。两天后我给你答案。”  
“Thank you.”

Eddie并没有走向大门，而是朝卫生间跑去。  
整个过程中所有分黑色支运动幅度变大，加上肌肉的运动收紧，Eddie踏上隔间关上门板后，跪在地上已经直不起腰来。

“Venom！你太过…啊！…”  
Venom不想理会他无休止的抱怨。他将在菊穴轻游的细丝抽出，取而代之是尺寸惊人的黑色阳物，一举插入已经缴械投降的Eddie。

神圣的祭祀已经结束，接下来是魔鬼的掠夺。

  
挺立的茎物在强行插入的快感下涌出前列腺液，但被触手堵在尿道口。  
他将手伸向自己的臀部，想将深入身体的外星阳具抽出来，然后立刻离开。  
**Bad Eddie.**  
黑魔鬼控制双手举过头顶，触手像绳索般牢牢捆住，人类动弹不得。然后灵巧地把宿主的衣服解开脱下，松开皮带拉下紧绷的内裤，将茎物释放出来。

别…快停下…  
**你很享受，你经常回味。我要给bad Eddie一些惩罚。**  
…你…真任性…v…  
“…哈…啊…”  
饱满的胸部被无情玩弄，触手揉捻着乳头仿佛要将它摘下。  
**Bad Eddie，不能发出声音。**  
黑色头颅从后颈浮现，用猩红色的舌头把微张的嘴撬开，横着填满整个口腔，再紧紧锁住，像一个口球。  
现在他什么话也说不了，只能咬住巨舌，唾液从闭合不拢的嘴角流出。

堵住嘴后，惩罚游戏才真正开始。

将黑色阳具从肠穴里拔出，牵连出黏液像蚕丝一般晶莹。Venom在穴口和股沟里用力蹭动，但不进入。

“呜…”  
**好孩子，告诉我你想要。**

…我…想要

黑色阳具这才一发进入，爱抚着抽搐的肠道做有节律的活塞运动。一下用力到快将腹部顶穿，一下温柔到像是羽毛划过抚平褶皱。  
然后再将挂满肠液的阳具抽出来，要求Eddie说出自己的欲望。反复如此，Eddie像是大灰狼手里的小羔羊，要不想被狼拆骨入腹就得乖乖服从。  
唾液已经从下巴滴到胸膛，眼泪在l蓝色的眼球前打转，从眼眶中跑掉。  
意识已经飞走，他已经什么也考虑不进去了。

惩罚游戏成功。

继续发起进攻。  
两只黑色触手放在肩上用力往下压，迫使他坐在阳具上。  
坚硬的阳具在柔软的肠肉里横冲直撞，相对运动让肠肉更加兴奋一阵一阵地缩紧，茎物从囊袋里的软球吸取更多精子，和来自前列腺的液体混合在尿道中蓄势，一旦堵在其中的黑色触手放开就如火山一般喷发。

…venom…我想…射…让我…  
**现在还不行。**  
听到脑中沙哑低沉而且性感的声音，大脑受到撩拨，反映在身体上，软肠紧紧咬住体内的坚硬柱状物体。Venom顿时失去理智。抽插一次一次狠狠地碾压过前列腺，又退出体外，等待Eddie求他进入。  
身下人微微扭了扭屁股，这是他请求对方进入自己用力操弄自己的表现。  
如他所愿，Venom一鼓作气狠狠撞入贪婪的肠穴，他听见每一处组织在欢呼雀跃。  
已经不用放在肩上的触手用力下压，现在Eddie自己扭动腰肢，将黑色阳具吃入穴内。

我是变态，竟然安心地享受着外星生物的侵犯。

 **宝贝Eddie，你真该看看现在你是什么样子。**  
触手抬起头，让聚焦已经涣散的眼睛看着面前黑色瓷砖上自己的倒影。

噢，多么淫乱的场面：  
面前的人跪立在地，黑色绳子锁住两只抬高的手臂，泪从眼角不争气地滑下，红色巨舌勒住口腔，唾液、泪水和黏液交织在一起。爬满上身的黑色触手和蜜色皮肤形成鲜明对比，胸前两粒无用挺立的红色乳头被细丝圈住轻轻揉搓按压。可怜的茎物在空中随着身体内部阳具的抽插而摆动，顶端流出的是黑色液体。而自己像妓女取悦客人一样扭动腰肢。  
Eddie看到这样的自己并不觉得羞耻，反倒在嘴角勾起了微微的弧度，更加努力地咬住体内巨物。

在母星，Venom作为共生体的观念与其他同类不符，他并不残暴，不会将寄生之后的人类吃完弃用，所以他被称为loser。遇见作为人类寄主Eddie之后他变得温柔，听话甚至还会在合适的时机撒撒娇。  
而此时，面前的人类跪在自己面前取悦自己，听信自己的摆布。

Venom是Eddie的 **君主** ，是Eddie的 **王** 。

被捅到红肿的穴口变得更加敏感，Venom生出黑丝对穴口加以按摩。针对面前这个奴隶，他重新改造了自己的阳具，生出更多凸起和微微的小刺，而且并不想修复Eddie，他坚信现在的他能从痛苦中获得极大的快感。  
果不其然。  
在几近疯狂的高速抽插后肠穴吸力增大，弹性提高了一个等级。意识飘虚，眼珠开始向上翻。

名器。  
Venom这样称呼Eddie。

小腹变大，膀胱开始充盈。  
…不行…ve…再这样下去…我会坏…膀胱会坏掉…  
是时候结束了。

咕啾咕啾，黑色阳具和肠道间的缝隙被肠液填满，每一次的运动都会带出星星点点的液体溅出穴口，Venom都愉快地吸收掉。  
已经不用高速抽插了，Eddie的意识和神经告诉Venom，他加大力量慢慢地向前列腺钻。  
“…呜…呜…呜…”  
每一次对腺体的攻击都牵引出藏匿于躯体深处的欲望和快感，从尾椎骨传到骨髓，传到大脑。再由大脑传到整具颤动的身体。  
哈…啊…ve…venom…  
现在的肠穴完美契合了Venom的形状，只差最后一击，Eddie就会乖乖向Venom臣服。

 **乖孩子，说出来。**  
…请让我…舒服…让我……射…

Eddie仿佛能听见阳具撞击前列腺的咚咚声，和液体涌向龟头的滋滋声。他感觉自己快要窒息。

…呜！  
又一轮的缓慢而有力的抽插，Venom用能使出的全部力气击向红肿的前列腺，然后依然用力顶着不放松。

Eddie在此时终于达到高潮。Venom立刻放开解开锁住阴茎的禁锢。  
由于此前多次射精被对方硬生生堵回来，这次的顶峰格外久，快感也被放大了千倍。肠穴痉挛不止，龟头顶端流出一股浓稠的液体，随即停下。  
Eddie被Venom驱动，站在马桶前，一股一股射出比平日更加粘稠的白色液体。腰肢带动臀部来回颤抖，久跪的大腿颤巍巍地抖动。  
接下来涌动出马眼的是如同蜂蜜的黄色液体，似乎膀胱也感受到了高潮。

龟头、后穴、膀胱的三处神经都在欢呼，无数代表愉悦的激素和神经递质冲染了整个身体。这是前所未有的快感，这是只有Venom可以给他的高潮。  
勒住口腔的舌头被松开，他大口大口地往缺氧的肺部摄取空气。这时黑色巨物才从体内抽出，带出清亮的肠液。巨舌又游向股沟将肠中的蜜液悉数舔尽。

高潮后的脱力让Eddie无法行动，于是细小触手为他穿上衣裤，吸收完他身体内外的各种液体后回到体内替他彻底修复。  
虽然身体的伤口和疼痛已经消失，但是经过一轮强暴过后的疲惫感，是Venom不能帮上忙的。

“Venom…你太任性了。你作为外星生物也许不明白工作对于地球上的人类来讲有多么重要。”Eddie重重地坐在马桶上，身体感觉很棒但是精神十分疲累。  
后穴轻轻收缩，还怀念着黑色阳具的插入感。  
“我需要养活我们，一个外星寄生虫和一个人类。”  
**我不是寄生虫，Eddie。你要道歉。**  
“我道歉？我，每天做些三人份的工作你让我道他妈的歉？今天这个谈话能让我做轻松的拿到肥美的工资，而你，这个寄生虫在他妈的给我捣乱！”  
**道歉,Eddie！**  
“去他妈的道歉！”

 

-tbc-


End file.
